Christmas Lights
by Blossoming Daisy
Summary: The author's thoughts about three of the Generation of Miracles' members; Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, and Akashi Seijuurou based off Christmas lights' colors. [Short one-shot, rated for T mild mentions of violence. Mind to read and review?]


**A/N:** my second fanfiction in the fandom! Yay! Basically, this is what my thoughts would be on the top three members of the Generation of Miracles on my list based off Christmas lights. For some reasons, those three's theme colors match the colors of Christmas lights, so...yeah.

* * *

**Christmas Lights**

Presented by **Blossoming Daisy** (previously known as Shioriri)

**Warning(s):** typos and overly repeated words. DLDR. Bad grammar and vocabulary.

**Rating:** T for mild mentions of violence

**Summary:**

The author's thoughts about three of the Generation of Miracles' members; Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, and Akashi Seijuurou. [One-shot, rated T mild mentions of violence. Mind to read and review?]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its original characters. It belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki_._ I only own the plot and my OCs! :D (P.S: if KnB was mine, I would have made Akashi more badass 8D -slapped-)

Enjoy!

* * *

I dived in my cozy living room armchair. The lights are dimmed to a dark glow while the Christmas tree stands in the opposite corner with its ever changing lights wrapped around it. Green changes to blue. Blue changes to red.

I stare at the colours and think about how warm the green makes me feel inside. It is a very nice green: a dark, warm Christmas green instead of a light sick green. It makes me think about the wind breezing through the grass of rolling hills. This kind of green reminds me of that guy, Midorima Shintarou. The spectacles guy who has a perfect accuration of shooting basketballs into the rim in a grange of a whole court. He's a guy who won't admit his kindness. Somtimes, I think he would make a fine man one day. He also said that aside from a basketball athlete, he would be a doctor. I've also always liked his way of thinking about fate. What was it again? Oh yeah, 'Man proposes, God disposes'. Which means humans are the being who work hard, and fate will be the one to decide the result. I closed my eyes. I can almost smell the scent of fresh grass mixed with a flower twist. It is a pity that such fine grass has to be drowned and murdered by frozen precipitation.

Yes, snow. What a horrid thing. It is so bitter and cold, and it sucks the life right out of nature. A gift for Christmas it is called. What gifts does it really bring? Frostbite? How depressed it makes me feel about life. Almost as depressed as the blue of the Christmas lights makes me feel. It is a dark, gloomy blue. It digs right into your heart and pulls out the blue tears of loneliness. Why should people have to be alone on Christmas? It reminds me of Aomine Daiki. The arrogant bastard who always thought he's the only one who can beat himself and doesn't think any other people worth his efforts. And he's the guy who doesn't think about other people's feelings. He had hurt Kuroko, and Momoi once. Not that I hate him that much though. With whole honesty, he's attractive. But... if only he was taught about loving and caring... he would've been a better person.

Now the red. The scarlet red. The colour of blood and the colour of death. Death, the alternative to life. Maybe it is the better alternative to life. It must be. The alternative to a sad and depressing life can only be better. And that red is hypnotising, just like a person I knew. Akashi Seijuurou, the only person to be able to be really intimidating. But that's the trait that have been attractive to me. That scarlet hair, those heterochromatic eyes, and especially that personality of his. He personality that could drive you to danger, if you're unlucky, maybe death. And ironically, with **red** scissors. Which is the main reason why I loved red so much.

Oh, the colors, they are really drawing me in. Not just my attention, but my body as well. I am standing now, crossing the room to reach out for those lights. They are speaking to me.

I grabbed the line of lights. My eyes zone in on them. The colours are so beautiful. They are in my head now. They are in my throat now. Green changes to blue. Blue changes to red.

* * *

**A/N:** yes! A whole hour of writing! :D Short, I know. This is just a thought, so you shouldn't be expecting this to be long. As you could guess, the top three in order is Midorima, then Aomine, and on the first place is Akashi! I loved Akashi so much, seriously. He's my favorite character in KuroBasu for now.

Anwyays, as always! Constructive reviews are appreciated!


End file.
